


Metaliczny posmak miłości

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Steve is so done, Tony just need some sleep, stubborn fools
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Steve ma problem ze zrozumieniem i ogarnięciem Tony'ego i coraz ciężej mu znieść jego humorki, ale w końcu odnajdują wspólny język.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Metaliczny posmak miłości

Tony Stark. Znany z wielu zalet i wad. Bogaty, przystojny, narcystyczny, rozpuszczony. Nigdy nie bierze sytuacji na poważnie, chyba, że chodzi o nową zbroje. Wtedy potrafi zamknąć się w swojej pracowni i nie wychodzi z niej przez tydzień. Rzadko zgadza się ze zdaniem drugiej osoby. On zawsze ma rację, a reszta to banda głupców, która się na niczym nie zna. Mogłabym wręcz powiedzieć, że trochę pogardza innymi ludźmi.

Ale co się stanie, jeśli w jego życiu pojawi się osoba, która będzie chciała go uporządkować? 

Jeśli nie domyślacie się któż to taki to odpowiem za Was. Proszę państwa oto śmiałek, który podjął się tego trudnego zadania.   
Steve Rogers znany również pod pseudonimem Kapitan Ameryka, postanowił namieszać w głowie, jak i w sercu Tonego Starka.   
Ten trudny związek musi wiele przezwyciężyć, żeby wytrwać i zaowocować piękną miłością. 

Zacznijmy jednak od początku....

~*~

\- Tony, dalej tu siedzisz?

\- A ty znowu mi przeszkadzasz. Wiesz, że jest tu zakaz wstępu.

\- Ktoś musi cię pilnować i dbać o twoje zdrowie. - blondyn stanął przede mną i przyglądał się mojej pracy. Nie podniosłem na niego wzroku. Jeśli go zignoruje, to może da mi spokój. Po jakimś czasie w końcu odpuści.

\- Nie prosiłem się o niańkę. Poza tym nie wiedziałem, że zaproszenie Avengersów do domu będzie transakcją wiązaną.

\- I nie jest. Robię to z własnej woli. A co do niańki, twoje zachowanie ewidentnie wskazuje na to, że jej potrzebujesz. - zrobił krótką pauzę. 

\- Kiedy ostatnio stąd wychodziłeś?

\- Nie pamiętam. - naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy byłem na górze. Od kilku tygodni panuje spokój i Avengersi nie są potrzebni, dlatego mogę poświęcić czas na udoskonalenie swojej zbroi.

\- Jarvis, możesz nas oświecić, kiedy Tony był raczyć nas odwiedzić?

\- Pan Stark pojawił się w apartamencie dokładnie sześć dni, 20 godzin, 34 minuty i 59 sekund temu.

\- Nie musiałeś być, aż tak dobitny. - burknąłem pod nosem.

\- Tony, to chyba znak żebyś odpoczął. Założę się, że niewiele spałeś w ciągu tego tygodnia, a sterta brudnych kubków po kawie to potwierdza.

\- Nie skończyłem jeszcze pracować. Potrzebuje około 2 dni na dopracowanie szczegółów + 2 dni na kontrole systemu.

\- To daje 10 dni bez odpoczynku! Wracasz teraz na górę, bierzesz prysznic i idziesz spać. - wyczuwam w jego głosie zdenerwowanie.

\- Jest dopiero dwunasta.

\- Ale w nocy! - spojrzałem na zegarek. Faktycznie jest już późno.

\- To czemu nie śpisz? - spytałem się i spojrzałem na jego przyciasny, biały T-shirt, długie spodnie w niebieskie paski i kapcie. Na widok jego mięśni poczułem skurcz w żołądku.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie.

\- Niepotrzebnie. - wpisując dane do komputera, przetarłem oczy, które zaczęły mnie już boleć od długiego nadwyrężania. Do tego z ust wyrwało mi się przeciągłe ziewnięcie.

\- Twoje ciało domaga się snu. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć, więc nie rozumiem twojego uporu. - Steve stał obok mnie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Mógłbyś odejść? Naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą. - odsunąłem go ręką i ruszyłem w stronę ekspresu do kawy. Przez lekko zamglony obraz próbowałem nalać sobie napoju. Przez nie uwagę potrąciłem kubek, który spadłby na ziemie, gdyby nie szybki refleks Steva.

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj. Wracasz ze mną.

\- Nie jesteś moim ojcem. Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić. - wyrwałem mu kubek z ręki, która szybko złapała moją dłoń. Zostałem przyszpilony tyłem do blatu małej kuchni. Blondyn wlepiał we mnie gniewne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu.

\- Masz rację. Nie jestem Howardem, ale miałem okazję dobrze go poznać. I wiem, że on nigdy nie harowałby do upadłego. Znał umiar.

\- No to wiem w czym się od niego różnię. - chciałem się wyrwać , ale stalowy uścisk na moim nadgarstku wzmocnił się.

\- To boli. - syknąłem.

Steve momentalnie mnie puścił.

Rozmasowałem obolałe kończyny.

\- Przepraszam. - spojrzałem zaskoczony na Rogersa. W pół świetle mogłem zauważyć jego zwieszoną minę i lekko zaczerwienione policzki. Na ich widok sam zacząłem się rumienić.

\- Nie szkodzi. - mruknąłem i ruszyłem do biurka. Znowu mnie powstrzymał.

\- Wróć na górę. Proszę. - ton jego głosu był tak błagalny, że miałem wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Poczułem dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, jak reaktor łukowy robi strasznie ciepły.

\- Ale... - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ Steve przewiesił mnie sobie przez ramię jak worek kartofli i wchodził schodami do apartamentu.

\- Puszczaj mnie! - zacząłem okładać go pięściami po plecach, ale przez tę grubą warstwę mięśni chyba nic nie poczuł. Po minucie lub dwóch przestałem protestować z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy - i tak go nie przekonam. Drugi - zmęczyłem się. Wisiałem bezwładnie oparty łokciami o jego plecy.

Po chwili dotarliśmy do mojego pokoju.

Steve postawił mnie na podłodze.

\- Nie musiałeś mnie tu nieść. Sam bym tu przyszedł.

\- Tylko ciekawe kiedy? Poza tym jesteś strasznie lekki. Zbyt lekki, jak na dorosłego, zdrowego faceta. - Rogers zaczął lustrować mnie wzrokiem, a ja poczułem się strasznie niezręcznie.

\- Możesz przestać?

\- Ale o co chodzi? - masz rację. Udawaj głupa.

\- Przestań się na mnie gapić! Zaniosłeś mnie do pokoju i dziękuję, ale nie musisz mnie pilnować. Dam sobie radę.

\- Dla bezpieczeństwa zostanę.

\- Jesteś upierdliwy, ale rób co chcesz. - machnąłem na niego ręką zrezygnowany i ruszyłem do łazienki. Ściągnąłem z siebie brudne ubrania i odkręciłem ciepłą wodę.

Po 20 minutach poczułem się jak nowo narodzony. Wyszedłem do pokoju w samym ręczniku zawiązanym na biodrach. Steve dotychczas przeglądający moje dokumenty na biurku, odwrócił się w moja stronę. Gdy zauważył, że jestem nagi zaczerwienił się i zasłonił twarz papierami.

\- I-I jak? L-Lepiej ci? - dlaczego zaczął się jąkać?

\- Tak. Lepiej. Skoro wiesz, że już wszystko w porządku, to może wrócisz do siebie? Nie będę się przy tobie ubierał.

\- A-A tak! Oczywiście. Tylko obiecaj mi, że pójdziesz od razu spać. Żadnej pracy. - z nagłej zawstydzonej postaci znów stał się surowy.

\- Obiecuję. - uniosłem dłoń na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

\- Jarvis? - po co go woła?

\- Tak Panie Rogers?

\- Wyłącz wszelkie urządzenia komunikacyjne w pokoju Tonego i postaraj się, aby nikt nie zakłócił jego spokoju.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Chyba trochę się zagalopowałeś, Steve. Jarvis?!

\- Wybacz Sir, ale mi również zależy na pańskim zdrowiu.

\- Zdradzony przez własny program komputerowy. - udałem urazę, otworzyłem szafę i wyjąłem czystą bluzkę, spodnie i bieliznę.

\- Żegnam pana. - wypchałem Steva z pokoju i zamknąłem przed nim drzwi. Szybko się ubrałem i położyłem do łóżka. Dopiero teraz poczułem okropne zmęczenie. Ciało stało się cięższe. Przymknąłem oczy i zasnąłem.

POV Steve 

Następnego dnia rano poszedłem sprawdzić co u Tonego. Zapukałem lekko do jego drzwi, ale nie usłyszawszy odpowiedz zajrzałem do środka. W pokoju panowała ciemność i cisza. Okna zostały zasłonięte i każdy sprzęt był wyłączony. Jarvis wykonał zadanie celująco. Żadna siła nie zakłóci spokoju Tonego.

Podszedłem bliżej jego łóżka, z którego wydobywało się miarowe, ciche pochrapywanie. Brunet leżał na brzuchu wtulony w poduszkę. Twarz miał schowaną w poszewce, a całą reszta jego ciała była odkryta. Spod podwiniętej koszulki prześwitywał blask reaktora łukowego, który oświetlał umięśniony, ale lekko wychudzony tors.

\- Przeziębisz się. - zakryłem go delikatnie kołdrą. Ostatni raz sprawdziłem czy wszystko jest w idealnym porządku.

\- Śpij spokojnie. - złożyłem czuły pocałunek na jego czole. Brunet mruknął i wtulił się mocniej do poduszki. Zaśmiałem się cicho i wyszedłem.

POV Tony

Gdy się obudziłem w pokoju było wciąż ciemno. Okna były przyciemnione, żeby nie wpuszczały promieni słońca do środka.

\- Jarvis możesz już wyłączyć tryb nocny.

\- Tak jest Sir.

Po chwili biała jasność oślepiła moje oczy. Przysłoniłem je dłonią i spojrzałem na zegarek.

\- 11.23.

\- Czemu nikt mnie nie obudził? - zapytałem leniwie się przeciągając.

\- Rozkaz brzmiał, aby Pana nie budzić i nie przeszkadzać. - odpowiedział zaprogramowany, męski głos.

\- A tak. Zapomniałem. - wstałem i podszedłem do garderoby. Przebrałem się w ciemno granatową bluzkę z długim rękawem i czarne, dresowe spodnie.

Poszedłem do jadalni, gdzie spotkałem Steva i Thora, jedzących śniadanie.

\- Dobry. - przywitałem się, ziewając i nalewając sobie do kubka gorącej kawy.

\- Nareszcie. Zaczynaliśmy się martwić. - powiedział Thor tym swoim tubalnym głosem.

\- Przecież spałem kilka godzin.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć 3 dni. - kubek prawie wypadł mi z ręki.

\- Słucham? Żartujecie sobie. - spoglądałem to na jednego to na drugiego wyszukując w ich minach choć odrobiny kłamstwa. Pierwszy odezwał się Steve.

\- Mówimy prawdę. Byłeś tak zmęczony, że spałeś jak zabity. Wiemy, bo sprawdzaliśmy cię. Odleciałeś na całe 3 dni. - byłem w szoku. Nawet nie odczułem tego upływu czasu.

\- Jestem do tyłu z robotą. Musze wrócić do pracowni i dokończyć projekt. - zabrałem ze stołu jednego tosta i z kubkiem kawy w ręce chciałem wyjść, ale czyjeś ramię mnie powstrzymało.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. - odwróciłem się w stronę Rogersa. W jego oczach płoną prawdziwy gniew.

\- Steve, nie rozumiesz. Ja muszę....

\- Nie Tony! To ty niczego nie rozumiesz! Dopiero co udało mi się Cię wyciągnąć z tej przeklętej piwnicy. Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci tak łatwo wrócić i zniknąć na kolejny tydzień to się grubo mylisz! 

\- Steve był cały czerwony ze złości, a kubek, który trzymał w drugiej ręce właśnie pękł. Dobrze, że był pusty.

\- Spokojnie stary. To tylko kilka dni. Tym razem zrobię to szybko.

\- Jak mam być spokojny, wiedząc, że znowu mnie zostawiasz?!

\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież nigdzie nie idę. Chcę tylko dokończyć zbroję, żeby być lepszym dowódcą i większym wsparciem dla was! Daj mi kilka dni.

\- Nie! Zrozum, że Avengersi cię potrzebuję. Ja cię potrzebuję! Kocham Cię, czy to do ciebie nie dociera?! - blondyn wyszedł z salonu i zniknął w głębi korytarza.  
Spojrzałem na Thora kompletnie oniemiały. On również był w szoku i obserwował naszą kłótnię w milczeniu.

\- No idź za nim. - wykrztusił, gdy pozbierał się do kupy.

\- I co ja mam mu powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem. To wasz problem. Ja się nie wtrącam w czyjś związek. - długo włosy zabrał swój kubek i wrócił do pokoju.

\- Ale to nie jest żaden związek. - westchnąłem głośno i ruszyłem w stronę pokoju Rogersa.

Na miejscu zapukałem do jego drzwi, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza.

\- Steve jesteś tam? - dalej nic.

\- Jesteś lub nie, wchodzę! - drzwi się rozsunęły i wszedłem do środka.

Wnętrze pokoju było urządzone w stylu lat 50. z nutą nowoczesności mojego wieżowca, której nie udało mu się zakryć pamiątkami ze starego domu. Oprócz tego wszędzie panował sterylny porządek.

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu i znalazłem go stojącego na balkonie. Niepewnie do niego podszedłem. Stał oparty o balustradę i nie raczył nawet na mnie spojrzeć.  
Spojrzałem w dół na wiecznie ruchliwe ulice Nowego Jorku. Niezręczna cisza panowała między nami. Chciałbym coś powiedzieć, ale wciąż wyczuwam w powietrzu jego złość.  
Westchnąłem.

\- Zamierzasz coś powiedzieć, czy będzie tu tak stał, jak osioł? - zabolało. Skąd u niego ten cały gniew?

\- Auć! Co tak agresywnie? - chciałem obrócić tą sytuację w żart, ale chyba tylko pogorszyłem sprawę. Rogers spojrzałem na mnie krzywo i na nowo gapił się na ulicę.

\- Wiesz Steve.... Nie rozumiem cię. Nie.... Nie myślałem, że kogoś obchodzi, czy siedzę w pracowni, czy u góry ze innymi ludźmi. Zawsze było tak, że ktoś chciał się ze mną zobaczyć, bo jestem bogaty, sławny i mogę wesprzeć jakiś projekt lub firmę. To nigdy nie były spotkanie z uprzejmości. Polegały tylko na czystym biznesie. Zauważyłem to dawno temu, więc przestałem ufać ludziom i zaszywałem się w pracowni tworząc nowe zbroje. Jedyną "osobą", z którą mogłem porozmawiać był Jarvis. Tylko jemu nie zależało na moich pieniądzach. Wasza przeprowadzka tutaj i stworzenie na nowo Avengersów, również nie dały mi wiele do myślenia. I to twoje wyznanie tam w jadalni.... Ja.... Nie wiem, jak mam zareagować. Postaw się też w mojej sytuacji. - znowu nastała cisza. Czuję, jak kolejne słowa stają mi w gardle. Dlaczego wyrażanie swoich uczuć, jest takie trudne?

\- Tony... Musisz zrozumieć, że nie jesteś już sam. Nigdy nie byłeś. To, że odpychałeś od siebie ludzi, nie znaczy, że nikogo nie obchodziłeś. Zwłaszcza teraz. Jestem ja. Są Avengersi. Jesteśmy gotowi, żeby cię wesprzeć w każdej chwili. Czy to wciąż za mało? - spojrzałem w jego niebieskie oczy, które teraz były pełne smutku.

\- J-Ja...... Nie wiem co powiedzieć. To nie jest dla mnie takie proste. Przestawić się na czyjeś skinienie. - czuję się głupio.

Odwróciłem się z powrotem do barierki i spojrzałem smutno na miasto. Nagle poczułem przyjemne ciepło na plecach. Przekręciłem głowę w prawą stronę i moje usta natknęły się na usta Rogersa. Złączył je w czułym pocałunku. Walczyliśmy namiętnie o dominację.

Powoli traciłem grunt pod nogami. Dosłownie. Steve w tym jednym pocałunku przelewał na mnie wszystkie swoje emocje. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Blondyn napierał na mnie swoim ciałem, przyszpilając do balustrady. Gdy lekko odchyliłem się do tyłu, wystraszyłem się, bo nic mnie nie chroniło przed upadkiem. Przerwałem nasz pocałunek i odsunąłem się dwa kroki do przodu.

\- N-Nie.... rób tak... - wysapałem.

\- Wybacz. - Rogers wziął mnie na ręce w stylu księżniczki i zaniósł do sypialni. Padliśmy na miękki materac kontynuując czułość.

Gdy nasze jeżyki walczyły w namiętnym tańcu, pozbywaliśmy się swojej garderoby. Steven ściągnął moją bluzkę i zaczął powoli zjeżdżać w dół, zostawiając czerwone malinki na szyi, obojczykach i torsie. Trafił na reaktor i przez chwilę go obserwował. Czułem się przez to niezręcznie.

\- Nie gap się tak. - burknąłem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie lubię, jak się na niego tak patrzysz. To nie jest coś czym można się zachwycać. - odwróciłem głowę w bok, żeby ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

\- Jest piękny tak samo, jak osoba, która go nosi. - Steve złapał mnie delikatnie za policzki i odwrócił mi twarz, żebym na niego spojrzał, po czym znowu mnie pocałował.

Leżałem na plecach, a blondyn siedział na moich biodrach okrakiem. W całym pokoju panował półmrok. Jedynym światłem był blask rzucany przez mój reaktor łukowy.  
W jego niebieskiej poświacie mogłem dostrzec idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało Rogersa.

\- To co Kapitanie? Zaczynamy? - przesuwałem palcami po jego twardej niczym stal klatce piersiowej. Podniosłem się do siadu i zacząłem składać czułe, pojedyncze malinki na każdym fragmencie jego skóry.

\- T-Tony.... przestań. To gilgocze. - niebieskooki zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie położył mnie na materacu. - Chcesz tego?

\- Jak zacząłeś, to już dokończ.

\- Myślałem, że może się rozmyśliłeś.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Czy gdybym zrezygnował, to leżałbym tutaj i dawał się całować? - złączyłem nasze usta. Moje dłonie zaczęły wędrować do jego spodni. On również miał na sobie dres, więc ułatwił mi dostęp do środka.

\- Ej! Gdzie z łapami? - złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przyszpilił je nad moją głową. Leżałem bezbronny, wpół nagi i zdany na jego łaskę.

\- Nie bądź taki. Daj się zabawić. - uśmiechnąłem się zawadiacko i spojrzałem w dół, by ujrzeć spore wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach.

\- Nie ma mowy. To moja kolej. - Steve zachłannie całował mnie po szyi, klatce i brzuchu. Dotarł do moich spodni i w sunął do nich rękę. Jęknąłem.

\- Agresor z ciebie.... Ah! - jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim przyrodzeniu i zaczęła je ściskać i masować przez materiał bokserek.

Pojękiwałem cicho, wyginając swoje ciało w łuk. Stece całując mój brzuch, ściągnął dolną część mojej garderoby.

\- Obróć się. - wyszeptał mi do ucha. Jego ciepły oddech wywołał dreszcze biegnące po moim ciele.

Wykonałem polecenie i położyłem się na brzuchu. Poczułem, jak moje pośladki wędrują do góry. Wiedziałem co zaraz nastąpi i trochę się spiąłem.

\- Spokojnie. Rozluźnij się.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty będziesz zaraz dymany. - blondyn zaśmiał się i włożył we mnie dwa palce. Krzyknąłem z bólu i zaskoczenia.

\- Ostrzegaj zanim włożysz!

\- Chcę cię tylko przygotować. Poza tym pytałem się czy jesteś pewny. - poruszył palcami, a ja wydałem z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk. - Weź się rozluźnij. Jesteś strasznie ciasny.

\- N-Nie mogę. - wyjęczałem.

Blondyn na nowo poruszył palcami, ale czułem się tak niekomfortowo, że zacząłem się wiercić.

\- Przestań.... Już nie chcę. - do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.

\- Tony, spójrz na mnie. - złapał mnie za podbródek i czule pocałował. W tym samym czasie, wszedł we mnie mocnym pchnięciem. Krzyknąłem mu prosto w usta i zacisnąłem mocniej powieki.

\- Noe bój się. Zacznę łagodnie. - Rogers bardzo powoli ruszył w przód i tył, a ja przy każdym jego ruchu mocniej wgryzałem się w pościel.

Po jakimś czasie przyspieszył, a nieprzyjemny ból zamienił się w przyjemność. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wielkości i teraz w pokoju było słychać tylko nasze jęki i wzdychania. Zmieniliśmy pozycję. Położyłem się na plechach. Nogi oplotłem na jego szyi, a dłonie wplotłem we włosy. Czułem już swoją granicę. Steve również był u kresu sił. Krople potu spływały po naszych nagich ciałach.  
Ostatnie mocne pchnięcie w moją prostatę spowodowało głośny jęk i moją erekcję. Steve doszedł chwilę po mnie.  
Padliśmy wykończeni na materac i łapaliśmy szybko oddech. Wciąż miałem wrażenie, że we mnie jest, a jego sperma wypełniła mnie całego.  
Serce waliło mi niczym młot, a reaktor wręcz palił powodując ból. Złapałem się za klatką piersiową i cicho jęknąłem.

\- Tony? Dobrze się czujesz? - blondyn zerwał się, żeby sprawdzić co ze mną. Przytaknąłem tylko i przymknąłem oczy. Po chwili wyczułem ruch i pustkę obok siebie. Potem poczułem kolejny ruch i zimny okład na piersi, który od razu zaczął parować, powodując ulgę.

\- Lepiej? - spytał.

\- Lepiej. - uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

Moja głowa została odwrócona w lewo, a usta napotkały jego ciepłe, miękkie wargi.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - zmusiłem się, żeby otworzyć oczy. Dwa niebieskie kryształy były wpatrzone w moją osobę z czułością.

\- Taa.... Może być. - zaśmiałem się wrednie i odwróciłem do niego plecami.

\- Jesteś okropny. - powiedział tuląc się do mnie.

\- Wiem.


End file.
